Only you could
by deadlyXivy
Summary: New fic. Rose is in need of a companion. Who can help her in her time of need.
1. Alone

_**A/N: Got Damn. You guys made me super blush by reading you reviews. I'm like idk lol. So for the reviews I have a brand new story to fill the Rose/Bells section. Enjoy. No Emmett in this one enjoy. **_

_(Rose's POV all the way)_

"_Rose what's wrong," Alice asked sitting next to me._

_I don't answer._

"_Rose is everything okay honey?" She begins to worry and touches my shoulder. I snapped my head up and look at her. She didn't have to remember her past and even if she did she had someone to talk to when it became unbearable. I had my thoughts and my thoughts alone. Theses thoughts tortures me every day._

"_I'm fine," I say faintly._

"_Are you sure," She asked removing her hand._

"_I think so why?"_

"_You just seem a little out of it." Maybe I did. I don't know nor care. I was alone and will be this for the rest of my existence. The self absorbed rose some would say but that's the only person I had to comfort me. _

_Maybe one day I'll find the one to fill me with a small amount of happiness. I doubt it but they won't let me give up hope. In reality I have already given up years upon years ago. _


	2. Newborn

_________________________(school)______________________________

"Rose," Alice said holding Jasper's hand as we walked into the lunch room.

"What?"

"Do you want to go shopping with me this weekend. I'm in a need of new shoes."

"Please go with her," Jasper pled. "I hate shopping and even though I love her I don't want to go shopping with her. It's unmanly the things she makes me do."

I flinched at the word love. That's right a feeling that I had to give to no one. Dammit why me and only me. Over the years everyone was so fucking happy even Edward finally settled down with Tonya. And I'm the only one looking in.

"Yeah I'll go with you," I said place my fake smile on.

We sat at the table and talked about random things. I was bearly listening to their chitchat. That's when the scent of a vampire hit us all. I quickly scaned the room and my eyes landed on the new student. "Isabella Swan," I said. "The new student."

"A vampire? Wow wait until Carlise get a word of this," Edward said tilting his head. "She's a newborn," he sighed.

"How can you tell?"

"She's trying to eat her food. All vampires veggies or not know that we can't eat this trash. The way it seems like it she just got done with her transformation not long ago."

"Maybe we should invite her over to see what clan she belongs in," Jasper suggested.

"You'll have to go over there and invite her over," Alice said releasing. "Other wise she might not be in a clam state of mind depending on how and why she was changed."

"Good point."

_I remembered the night that I was changed. It was after I was rape by my fiancé. I was there on the ground bleeding out. And that's when I was lifted off the ground by this teenager. He gave me a reinsuring smile and took me away to his house._

_It was dark when we entered. He laid me down against the table and chained my feet and hands. "It'll be okay," he whispered into my ear. "It'll be ok." _

_The next thing that I remembered was feeling something sharp pierce my breast as I screamed in pain. When he removed the sharp objects from me I groaned. Hours passed and I was screaming once again the pain was to much to bare. It felt as if my whole body was on fire. _

_I was alone for what seemed like days in the darkness. Until I gave up on screaming. When the burning stopped all over my body I was greeted by this new burning feeling in my throat._

_He came back then and looked at me. "My name is Kevin," he said tightening the chains. "And I'm a vampire. You just got done going through the most painful thing that is know to man. Congratulation. Now I'm going to ask you what's your name?"_

"_Rosalie Hale," I groaned in pain._

"Rose," Edward said touching my shoulder.

"Hmm," I ask snapping out of my trance.

"I said the girl is coming over after school."

"Okay," I say standing up and heading to my next class.

_____________________________(After School)_____________________________

I sat in Edward's car waiting for him to come in. He taps on the window and I open the door. "What," I ask looking at him.

"Your taking my car and taking Bella to our house."

"Fine. Where are you going?"

"Get a bit to get. No pun," he laughs. Loser. "Am not."

"Right." I open the door to the driver side and wait. The door opens then closes quickly. "I'm Rosalie Hale," I say starting the car.

"Bella…Bella Swan," She whispers. She was scared. You could smell it a mile away.

"Your going to be safe with me," I smile turning towards her. "I always keep the ladies safe." Ew I'm not trying anything, but if I was I would never ever use that line ever again.

We drive away in complete silence she keeps her eyes closed. I look over to her and remember making contact with my family. I was frighten, I didn't know if it was a trick or with it was for real. Torture would do that to you. And it'll eat away at you like cancer.

Once we reached the house I parked and got ready to get out until she spoke. "Rosalie, I can't do it. I just gotten away from the other one," she says shaking. The other one?

"What other one."

"My changer. They're going to be looking for me soon I can't stay here."

"How many?"

"Three."

______________________________________________________________

_**A/N: well this should be fun. Review like always guys.**_


	3. What I Need

_________________________(Still in the Car)_________________________________

"You can trust me," I smiled. She looks up into my eyes and then back down into her lap.

"okay," She said getting out of the car and walked on to the porch and then stop. I stood next to her and blinked. "I can do this."

"Yes you can."

Bella stopped shaking and walked into my house. Everyone was in the living waiting for us. Bella froze up next to me and hold on to my arm. I flinch as I realized that she was holding on to me. "It's okay. My family isn't going to harm you."

She loosens her grip and faintly smiles. Esme stands up and glides over to her. She stops and smiles warmly at her. "I'm Esme Cullen."

She hugs her and slowly realizes that Bella was stiff. "I'm sorry," she whispers. Carlisle stands up and walks over to our mother and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm Carlisle. It's Bella right?"

"It's a nickname for Isabella but I really hate that name I can't remember why though," she say looking down.

"What clan do you belong to?"

She flinched as he asked the questions. "They won't be happy that I left but I needed to leave. All they used be for was my ability."

"You have an ability? Alice can see the future, Edward can read people's minds, and Jasper can manipulate peoples emotions. What can you do," he asks truly interested.

"I can track anything and anyone. Also I can control water change it to ice or any other shape that I want."

"Can we have an example?"

"Not right now," she coughed. She leaned against me and I sighed.

"Hungry? I saw you trying to eat human food. How old are you," I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm a month if your asking about how long I been a vampire. They only feed me the smallest amount of blood possible. I don't want to hurt anyone so I haven't drank anything in days."

She lasted this long with out blood and being surrounded by it at school was amazing.

_Kevin still had me chained up. He looked down at me and smiled softly. "Your power is to manipulate fire. But I however am not going to allow your powers to develop. If I do so you'll trying and leave me like all of the others." He looks down my body and smiles. He rubbed my chest and then hums a strange song._

_He grabs an eye dropper and fills it with blood. "Open your mouth," he demanded. I obeyed and waits for my meal. he squeezes it all the blood in my mouth and then he repeats it about six times and glares at me I cough._

"_I'll let you go and hunt after a few more days," he smirks._

I knew how Bella felt to be fed a small amount every day. "How long are you going to stay," I asked leading her to the kitchen.

"A few days," she whispered.

"You can stay longer," Esme said still smiling her motherly smile.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Dear it won't be a problem at all. Trust me you can go shopping with Alice and Rosalie, to buy some clothes and then you can have the empty room next to Alice and Jasper's room."

"I'll think about it. I'll think about it."

For some reason I wanted her to stay. We were alike and so many different ways, maybe that's it. Someone to understand my pain. A friend that could listen and help me through the pain that I was left in.

Or maybe someone to laughs with when time gets hard. My new sister, Yes that's what I needed more then anything in the world. Alice was great but she would never be able to relate to me like Bella would.

"rose," Bella whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. Are you?"

"I'm not sure," she smiles faintly. "I'm not sure."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N: well this was fun to write. Reviews… (I hate IB classes)**_


	4. Twister

__________________________(Next morning)__________________________

Bella just stared out the window. We all wouldn't be going to school today, the sun was out in it's full glory. Alice was looking for the future as the rest of us just sat still.

"it's going to be sunny for the rest of the week," she said standing up.

"That should be fun," Edward said with a grin on his face. "Let's play a human game."

"Human game," Bella asked turning away from the window.

"Yeah," I said smiling. "It helps us feel like humans or at lease act like one."

"I'll watch."

"Come one you have to play at lease one round of whatever we're going to play."

"Would that make you happy," she asked tilting her head in the same way Edward used to when he was thinking.

Would it? Yeah nine chances out of ten it would. Plus it'll keep my mind off of everything. "Yes it would," I smiled.

She looked back into the widow and sighed. "What are we going to play?"

"Well it's Alice's turn to pick," I said looking over to Alice.

"Yes it is and I think we should play twister," she said holding up the twister box.

Alice winked at me as she set the mat out. What the hell are you trying to do… "Games simple. Put your body part on the color without falling over. Humans are very clumsy," she laughed.

I pulled her into my room in seconds and she looked at me with a small smile on her face. "Why did you wink at me?"

"What do you mean? I would never do something like that Rose," she said batting her eyelashes.

"What did you see?"

"I seen nothing but Jasper feels your attraction to her. So why not get physical a little. You know test the waters."

My mouth hung open. Test the waters? I don't want to test the waters I just want a friend not a fuck buddy. Dammit Alice. "Alice I just want to be buddies with her."

"And I don't ever want to go shopping ever again. Anyway you'll go down there and hae fun. No groping though PG please."

I was about to flip her off but she laughed. "Love you too."

____________________(After the Damn game)_______________________________

I was going to kill her. Everything that she called out was me touching Bella or Bella touching me. The little pixie is so dead. Stupid human game (**a/n: Has anyone really hooked up with someone playing Twister? And why twister of all games?**).

"Did you have fun Bella," Alice asked slowly putting up the game.

"Hmm?"

"Did you have fun," Alice repeated.

"Actually I did. Humans make interesting games I suppose."

"Agreed. How bout you Rosalie did you like the game."

I was about to flip her off but once again she just laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Stupid pixie," I said so low that only Jasper and Edward heard it.

"Bella what did your clan and you do together," Edward asked.

"Kill innocent people," She said dropping her head. "I'm sorry let me correct that, make me kill innocent people."

"Why?"

"It was his favorite pastime. I never drank their blood though only small animals if I did the job right."

"Sorry." Great going Edward are you really that dumb? "I guess I am."

I sigh and walk over to Bella she is looking out of the window once again. "Are you ok," I ask sitting next to her.

"Maybe. You?"

"I have no clue."

_Kevin finally unchained me. He had the biggest grin on his face ever. "Who's clan are you apart of," He asked walking back and forth._

"_Yours," I say bowing._

"_Who do you fight for?"_

"_You."_

"_Good. Now that we're done with you taming I'm going to have you go and bring me my next meal. Your only allowed to drink when I say so. DO I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Now go my sweet Rose, GO."_

_That Night I found this Young Frenchman. He was talking to himself. I come behind him and grab his shoulder. "Can I help ou…Zis iz nice," he said looking me up and down._

_I hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. I Tossed him over my shoulder and ran back to my 'home'. _

_Kevin was sitting on the table I used to be chained to. "AH…his blood is strong. Good job," He say as he bites into the Frenchman. After a few minutes he draws away and toss the body at my feet. "Theres enough there for you to enjoy."_

________________________________________________________

_**A/N: is everyone liking it so far???**_


	5. Saved

___________________________(Saturday morning)_____________________________

Bella was sitting in front of the window all night. I wanted to sit and talk with her but I decided to give her some space. Once the first sign of light appeared I was down stairs in the kitchen.

Bella was sitting on one of the stools sitting as still as a statue. "Bella," I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I have never seen a group of vampires interact like you guys do. Why are you guys so different from all the others."

Vampires were supposed to hate each other with a passion. For the most part they did but a few managed to keep a sense of humanity in them. "We have a bond," I say sitting next to her. "Edward and Esme were changed by Carlisle. Alice and Jasper came and found us."

I smile and lay my head against the counter. "What about you?"

"They saved me from this guy," I whisper.

_It was winter and I had been with Kevin for three months. He treated me like a dog maybe a little bit lower. I was sitting on the floor in the old cabin while he was laying on top of the table._

_Theirs a low knock on the door. Kevin snaps up and looks over to me. The knock became a little louder. "Answer the door," he order me. And without question I open the door. There was who I would become to them as, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle standing in front of me._

_I would never forget their eyes. Topaz some would say but to me they were gold. Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I bow my head. "We're here to tell you guys that you may not hunt in the city. That's our home and we don't want to run the risk of being found out," Carlisle start as polite as he could._

"_Do you hear that Rosalie? He say we may not eat were they shit," Kevin laughs. I wanted to roll my eyes at the bad joke. Vampires don't use the bathroom at all._

"_Maybe we shouldn't hunt their anymore," my voice weak from the lack of food._

"_Who clan are you apart of," he growled._

"_Yours" _

"_Damn right."_

_I look up at them with pleading eyes. I want to go with you. Please take me away from this nightmare. I want to be happy. Edward looked into my eyes and place a strong hand on my should. _

_Can he read my thoughts?_

_He smiles and nods his head._

"_Please," I say under my breath._

"_Please what dear," Esme ask not moving one bit._

"_Rosalie did I give you the right to talk? Your mine, I saved you, and I made you stronger," Kevin barks behind me._

_Away from here anywhere. Just take me away._

_Edward nods and then moves me aside. "You're a sick creep," he begins. "I have seen all the plans that you held for her. You were going to have her help you build an army of newborns. Using her as a toy. Your lucky that I'm not going to rip your throat out."_

"_Big words for a mind reader and I see that your so called family don't have powers, just you."_

"_You can tell people's power."_

"_Yep she can start fires if I allow her power to grow. Which means she can die in fire, only in ice."_

"_Ice?"_

"_Through her dead heart. Now Rose sweetheart come here."_

_I don't move._

"_Rosy, COME HERE," He growled._

"_Rosalie hale, here-"_

_Edward has him by the neck. "She's coming with us, if you like it or not. If you follow us I'll kill you and have her burn your pieces."_

"_You haven't been listening. Her powers hasn't develop yet. And it'll take hundreds of years for that."_

"_We'll help her along as a family," Edward said tossing him back to the table._

_Before we left he laughed and then stood. "Rose I'll come back for you. Dead or deader," He laughs. "Your mine."_

"Painful memory I take it then," She said looking at the ceiling.

"Very painful ones indeed."

Alice danced down stairs and joined us in the kitchen. "Baseball anyone," She said smile.

"I'm in," I smile.

Bella looks at me and brushes my shoulder with her hand. She raises her hand and then brings it back down brushing my shoulder once again. "I guess she's in as well," Alice smiled once again winking at me.

______________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Baseball Two more chapters and a surprise is on its was. Yay. *Balloons fly over they sky. Fire works and shit on though lines* sorry. But I bet you can't guess what the surprise is. If you can I'll name my first kid after you…maybe…it'll be considered. **_


	6. i should be thankful

_________________________(Baseball field)____________________________________

"Okay who's on who team," Edward said grabbing a bat.

"Let's see," Alice said thinking quickly. "Girls vs. Boys. How do you guys like that?"

"Okay."

I took the bat from Edward while he wasn't looking. "Ladies first," I said giving the bat to Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kicking ass)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After beating them badly we were back into the house talking and so on. Bella had a small smile on her face and I was in heaven. I heard jasper cough and Alice giggle. Damn those two.

"Do you want to see my power," Bella asked looking at me.

"Sure."

She focused on a random cup of water that someone poured. In seconds the cup was shattered all over the floor with a cone shape of ice floating in the air. She beckoned it over to her with her right hand.

When it was in front of her she snapped her fingers and the ice changed into a starburst object. She smiled at me and then allowed the ice to float over to the sink and land with a clunk. "I thought you said that they'll find you if you did that," I said still impressed by the whole ordeal.

"Yes. But they aren't looking for me. I'm a tracker also if you forgotten."

Bella winked at me and then walked into the living room. God even if she's not I'm going to believe that she's hitting on me. I followed her in and sat across from her in the loveseat. Her eyes were coated over in silent grief. She sat there paying no attention to me. She was a statue but you could tell that she was pained.

What was she thinking about? I watched her as she sat there, why was did I want to help her? All she needs is someone to say that it'll be okay and that you can count on me? But I wanted more, for some reason I can't settle on her just being a sister. I wanted or rather I needed more.

_When we arrived in what became to be known as my new home I would sit in a corner after every hunt and rock myself back and forth through all the summer days and night. Esme would always come over hug me and make sure I was alright. But I tried to keep my distance but it never seemed to work._

_The day that Alice and Jasper came that broke down my walls. The first thing that Alice said to me was. "We'll get through it together. I'll be right here helping you through all the way."_

_I smiled and was about to ask what do you need to get through, but she laughed before I said anything. "I remember a few parts of my human life and they haunt me to the point where I'm a heap on the floor. I can see the future but once I see something that's good that'll happen to me right after a vision of my past comes at me with full force."_

_That was the day I knew I found the person I could count on no matter what._

Bella was mumbling something that sounded like. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I can't be the best person that you want me to be. Please I'll try and be better father. I just want to make you proud."

She stopped and looked up at me. "You know making someone proud drowns all the life out of you," she mumbled. "And after all the attempts your still nothing to them."

"Yeah," was my simple reply.

"I hate him and everything he stood for. That asshole thought that nothing I did was any good. I hate him and I always will. I guess the only thing that those asshole did do for me is making better then he ever thought I was." she looked back down and then slowly looked at me again. "I don't know why I'm even here with you guys. I should be thankful to those jackasses. I was on the verge off dieing but they're leader wasn't going to allow me to. I remember what he said, 'You have a lot of hate don't you. I'm going to help you all the way through you just have to follow me and never question our method.' Yeah I remember that. But once he saw my power a few years later whatever tides we held were destroyed."

A smug grin was on her face as she stood. "I know what happened to me was supposed to be bad or good however you look at it but I'm happy of what I am."

I winced at the thought of enjoying this life style. How could you? "You were changed on a bad, maybe even more worst note then. But trust me this is a second chance believe it or not."

**A/N: Next chapter is the surprise are you ready. So far no one has guessed right so hahahahahahahahahahahahha *cough* anyway until next time. Review please.  
**


	7. On fire

"What about this is a second chance," I ask staring at her.

She laughed grimly and then walked over to me and held my hands. "A second chance to prove that your wroth something and that you are something. Last month my sire saved me from my father. I looked up to him after that but you know with power comes hunger. That's why I ran. This is my second chance. Can't you see it?"

"Then how is this my second chance," I demanded.

"Because you get to see the world in new eyes and you might find something on the way."

"Something?"

"Yeah who knows." And with that she was back at the window staring out to space.

__________________________(Here it comes)_________________________________

The doorbell rang and everyone was in the main foyer but Bella. Edward opened the door and there stood Kevin. I began to growl as her smiled angrily. "Hello Rose," he growled.

"If I was you I would leave if you know what's good for you," Edward growled.

Jasper turned to look at me and then sent calming feeling to me. My fear was getting to him. He looked back over to Kevin and growled. "Calm down guys…I just came to get what was mine," he said staring at me.

"She belongs to no one," Esme said holding my shoulders.

"If it wasn't for me she would be dead!"

"But she's not…"

In a slip second he was in front of me snarling. I kicked him into the wall and Edward, Jasper, and Alice were about to rip him apart. "Wait," I screamed. Everyone looked at me. I walked up to him and punched him in the gut. "Is this what you wanted to see me by your side again? Don't answer if you know whats good for you."

I knew everyone was watching but knew I had to do this by myself. "You don't understand Rose. I for some reason can't get you out of my mind," he said smirking. "I know I was wrong but-"

I kneed him in his dick. I was growling way too loud for anyone to feel safe. In seconds my hands were filled with fire as I pounded him with me fist. As the fire touched him his skin became ash.

My sight became blurred as I continued to pound into him. After what seemed like hours he was nothing but ashes. But for some reason that made me mad. With in seconds my body was fully in flames.

"Shit I think that's super nova," Alice said backing away.

I felt a cool body wrap themselves around me. I slowly went down and the flames dead down. I turned to see who was holding me to see an ice cover Bella. She sighed and walked away back to her window and sat down murmuring something.

_____________________(Next Day)__________________________________________

"Why did you stop me," I asked walking into the living room.

"Cause vampires die in fire I don't need you killing your family over a prick."

_**A/N: srry bout the short chapter. Um… **__**AliceLuvr53 guess was right besides the first one so bravo and congrates I'll name someone after you. Wow chapter is over yay….**_


	8. goodbye

______________________________(a week later)_______________________________

She was at her normal spot when I came in she turned her head and made me stoop her eyes were a bright blue but she blinked and they became the gold milky gold that suited her well.

"Some say that the world will end in fire," she started with full emotion.

"Some say in ice."

_She stood up fully not taking her eyes off of me._

"From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire."

_She grinned as she said that. She took slow steps closer to me… _

"But if it had to perish twice,

I think know enough of hate."

_She stopped in front of my and her grin became a small smirk. _

"To know that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice."

She smiled, "Robert Frost wrote that. You can look at this in two ways the first on a war or some shit like that," she softly laughed. "But it could relate to the way you destroy yourself from the in side."

I blinked and allowed her to continue to speak. "You and me are a like in so many ways I'm still a new born by your standers but in such a little time we both understand the deep hate that is really tired some. And we both what something so bad that it hurts…"

I knew the others were behind us watching intensively. "What do you want Rosalie Hale?"

"I want to be happy," I whispered so low that a human wouldn't be able to hear.

"That's all anyone ever wants," she said smirking. She looked over my shoulder and then back to me. "For the first time ever I have seen what a family is supposed to be like and why I stayed so long but I have to leave…"

"Wh-why?!"

"Cause I need to find myself and-"

"Please just a few more days…please," I almost begged.

"Why do you want me to stay? Don't answer cause I know already… I help you heal the wounds that are still there but the problem is I don't know why I'm not happy. I just need sometime to find myself just a little time is all I need." She placed her hand over her heart and looked me in the eyes. "I swear to you that I'll come back you guys have been great to me and are like another family to me but I hurt and I hurt bad. Rose you have to understand, you guys had help with some of the healing I just want to try and heal myself by myself for a lil while."

"Why can't you stay hust for another day," I asked with pleading eyes. I needed her so much.

"Cause if I stay any longer I won't be at a stable mind set… and Jasper can't send calming or happy feeling to me all the time. I want to feel happy without his help."

I bowed my head she was right she need this. I was just being selfish anf trying to keep her to myself. She lifted my head with her hand softly. "With a new moon new beginnings are found and you may just find a new me."

I hugged her and then slowly released remembering how she smelt. Before I could let go she hugged me tightly and then sniffed my hair. "When I'm ready to come back I'll always know where you are so our meeting will be quicker with new stories to tell."

She let go of me and then Walked over to Esme and smiled warmly. "Thank you," she said hugging her tightly. "you remind me of my mother and I thank you for that and for caring. Thank you so much"

Esme hugged her back as tight as she could," Anytime sweety anytime."

Bella hugged the rest of the family and she said her last good bye and was gone. I sat in her seat and stared out of the window. "She'll come back I saw it," Alice said smiling. "She wants to be the best her for you."

"Me? We're-"

"She wants you to be happy and she wants to be happy as well and she's happy with you."

I disregarded her comment and sat there looking out the window.

_**Well we walked into new moon if you haven't guessed. But hey it's coming along. My other story I have super writer block but I'm making a good recovery from it so far. Thanks for the reviews and I thank you for all the future ones. P.S. My school is going to STATE go KING.**_


	9. TIME

____________________________(March)_____________________________________

I'm so lost without you. Feeling lonely, scared & cold. I'm so lost without you. Tell me baby, when are you coming home?

____________________________(April)______________________________________

There is a time for departure even when there's no certain place to go.

____________________________(May)_______________________________________

Four o'clock in the morning

Afraid to open my eyes

Another day of grief,

A day of alone I feel.

I try to justify all the pain,

All of this guilt before my day of confusion,

A day of it ever just going to go away?

All this pain that I feel,

And all this anger, is it going to stay?

Ten o'clock in the evening,

Afraid of the my breathing I can do is stare into the is it that causes this feeling?

Another night of crying,

A night of hiding,

Alone once heart feels empty,

And I can't cry another day wasted on insecurity,

A day of this ever going to end?

__________________________________(June)_________________________________

Your gone and I am back into my shell,

I thought that I would never feel this way again,

But some how you took a part of me with you.

Now how am I supposed to go on without you here,

Selfish a little I know

But for some reason I need you.

Cause now my happiness is gone,

And I can't seem to be able to find myself without you here with me.

So until you come back I'll remain lost within myself.

_________________________________(July)__________________________________

Every time I see a shooting star I wish for your return.

_________________________________(August)_______________________________

Underneath the maple tree,

I dream of things I want to up at the sky so blue,

makes me think this could come true.

Smelling of the grass so sweet,

refreshes me with a delightful treat.

Feeling of the bark so rough,

makes me realize its gonna be make it in this world alone,

just sitting here like some kind of one for me to love,

just all alone, like a Lonesome Dove.

________________________________(September)______________________________

Desolation,

Wide open space,

Between the trees and me,

Emptiness and me,

Confusion and decisions,

Feelings hard to define,

And I say to myself,

Just a little longer,

Coldness seepsIts way in,

I am falling deeper,

Into what I fear most,

As I reach out,

There is nothing there,

As possible there was something once,

Only to be gone,

And I say to myself,Just a little longer,

The sun drops,

The last inch of light falls,

The squirrels more likely to be huddled up,

But not me,

Something I never possessed,

And I say to myself,

Just a little longer,

Then the sun has gone,

Darkness spreads its wings over me,

I see nothing so no one sees me,

Feeling of bitterness only,

And I say to myself,

Just a little longer,

An Owl peers down,

With question in her eyes,

She doesn't have a hope,

In helping me,

As she doesn't see my pain,

Spreads her wings,

Passes me by,

And I say to myself,

Just a little longer,

The soft earth,

Seems the only thing holding me up,

Even then I could slip,

And wondering takes me,

To why and how I got here,

Without even knowing it,

Yet no one notices,

As they didn't see before,

So I say to myself,

Just a little longer,

Shimmering in the darkness,

I see two moons,

Reflecting off a stream of thoughts,

Ongoing forever more,

Along a rocky road,

Slowly giving in to finding a way out,

I take the plunge under the river,

Then the wind carries a whisper,

Gently on a breeze,

'Just a little longer.'

_____________________________(November)_________________________________

Why do I care so much? Time isn't against me but it seems like you are…

_____________________________(December)_________________________________

As winter comes I realize that it will match up to how I feel on the inside. Cold and depressed.

_____________________________(January)___________________________________

She walks along this lonely street

no one to dry her tears

massage her tired feet

or calm ever present fears

Seeing life through tainted heartmaking everything grayAlone,

her life,

anew to start

Always searching for a way

But life goes on no matter what

That fact she cannot quell

Memories ne'er to be forgot

Within her heart they dwell

So she keeps walking this lonely street

Keeps searching to find her way

Every night she lies down to sleep

And prays tomorrow's a better day

____________________________(February)___________________________________

The time for love has came again and once again I have no one to love. Is this a cruel joke that seems to happen every year or am I just that sad of a person?

______________________________(March)___________________________________

……………………………….....................................

_______________________________(April)___________________________________

Yesterday's goals,

dim saddened eyes,

blurring with scars borne;

Love's crumble when doubt brightly lit hope envisioned,

When following after harsh soul splits in twain,

by appeal - when numbness made,

never paid turned out far too never known what would be wrought

-Must walk into the night wish,

only to be - now receive this written in rhyme,

love's promises made . . . were broken.

_**A/N: this is some of my favorite poems and quotes I wrote **__**June July **__**November December and February. The one I didn't write aren't mine but I give respect to whoever wrote it… Review like always and next one should be up later today…**_


	10. just checking

____________________________(May)_______________________________________

It been a little over a year as since she left. I been painting on my best fake smile and just acted as if nothing happen. It even fooled Jasper. I been effected by her leaving so much that it didn't phase me until the first March.

Alice and I had gone shopping and pointing at cute guys and girls at the malls as this time passed by. She would sometime bring her up and I would lie saying that I was fine and that I wasn't effected by her leaving greatly.

Now that I think about it she was just another person that would hurt me if I let her to close. So it was a good thing that she was gone. I snorted to myself. I may be able to lie to everyone else but I can't lie to myself. She was the last puzzle piece that made me whole.

What am I saying I shouldn't feel like this. She wasn't even mine. She was just a friend that I made happy when we were near each other. She was just another sister nothing more nothing less.

I walked out my room and saw my family in the living room. Everyone looked up at me then back to whatever it was that they were talking about.

"Rose do you think it's time that we move," Alice asked with the look she had whenever we talked about moving. She hated moving because that meant maybe starting over again.

"Um….if we move where are we moving to Alaska again? I hate it there."

"We can move to England," Edward said tapping his knee.

"I hate England and the smell of tea time."

"Spain?"

"No."

"…"

"How about my island," Esme said standing up.

"YEAH," everyone including Alice said at the same time.

"Then there we have it," Jasper said. "We're going to Esme's island."

____________________________(On the island)________________________________

We all chose our rooms and settled in for the first night. I was walking on the beach by myself. The night was nice and cloudless. A perfect night to take a walk I picked up a rock and tossed it as far as possible. A good minute later it made a small splash a few miles down.

As I walked I saw a bottle with a letter in it wash ashore. I grabbed it quickly before the waves had a chance to grab it back into the sea. I pulled the note out and read:

Dear Rosalie,

I haven't forgotten about you. You're my only close friend that I really have. So of course I haven't forgotten about you. I just happened to know where you were and deiced to send you this lovely note…

You shouldn't be sad that I'm not next to you right now. I told you that I was going to come back, just never told you when. But remember that we have tons of time. It's not like we're going to grow old and die. Ha…

Rose I hope your doing okay. I'm doing way better then the way I left as. But no worries soon I'll be back and then we can enjoy each other company a little more. Deal? Once again thank you and tell your family that I said hi and I'm doing great. That I haven't forgotten about them.

Enjoy yourself and just think as this as me checking up on you. I know that you were sad when I left but hey you and me both know that I'm coming back soon.

Well got to go.

Love, Isabella Marie Swan.

As I finished reading the note I smiled softly. She remembered me…and was making sure I was ok. Damn her for make me feel like this…


	11. Caught ya

_____________________________(January)___________________________________

Everyone was taking another honeymoon to a different country and offered me to come with them. But what does it look like for me to come with someone on their honeymoon. I do have some pride.

But now I was on top of the cliff looking over it. I haven't made my mind up because of Alice and knowing her she would try stopping me if I tried anything. But not this time… I'm tired of being lonely and sitting back and watching everyone be happy.

So my plan was simple I'll just think about random things to ensure that Alice wasn't going to stop me. I took four large steppes back and then ran full speed off the cliff. Right before I could start falling my wrist was grabbed and I was pulled up onto the safe ground.

"What are you TRYING TO DO," the voice that I haven't heard in such a long time.

I didn't respond. "Rose…Rose," her voice was filled with worry.

I looked up at the face that I haven't seen such a long time. I reached to touch her cheek to make sure it was really her. When I made contact with her skin I knew that it was her. The way she looked now with the worried expression made her look like a twelve year old girl. She was really there.

"Rose…"

"…"

"Rose are you okay…"

I grabbed her wrist and held on to her as tight as I could. As I held on to her my fears, loneliness and depression disappeared. I held on to her as if she was my life line and without her I would die.

She held me close to her as she rocked me softly back and forth. "You could of really hurt yourself you know," she finally said after awhile.

"I wouldn't have died though."

"I know only ice through the heart, but nonetheless you could have been hurt really badly and I would of blamed myself for the rest of time if something so beautiful was harmed because of her sadness."

"Why are you back now?"

"Because when I was away I realized that I was even more unhappy then I was here. And I think I know why I felt so unhappy when I was here?"

"Why is that?"

"Because I couldn't do this," she smiled leaning down and pressed her soft lips onto mine. The kiss seemed like it was going to last forever until she slowly pulled away.

"That's why I wasn't happy Rose… cause I didn't really have you. You were just there for anyone to sweep you off your feet." she moved a loose strand of hair from her face as she continued. "From the very start you were there for me… as a safety net and you always kept me safe. I'm staying with you from now on."

__________________________(Later that night you Prevs)_______________________

**I tossed her on my bed and slammed the door close. It would fall as soon as I was done with her. I took off my shirt and bra while I walked over to her slowly. Her eyes were glued on to me as if I was hypnotizing her by my moves. **

**I climbed on top of her a ripped off her shirt and bra tossing the tattered pieces on to the floor. She frown slightly until my mouth found her nipple. I bit it and sucked on it causing her to moan slightly. With one of my hands I was rubbing and pinching at her nipples while my mouth was still attached to the other one.**

**My only free hand was working on taking off her hands. For some reason I couldn't do it. Sex always make things hard then what they were supposed to be. Thank god I'm gay. I gave up trying to keep her pants from the same fate as her bra and shirt I just ripped them off and tossed her next to the rest of the closes.**

**I allowed my free hand to rub against her wetness as my nose twitched at the most wonderful smell I have ever smelt. She looked in to my eye and that held her there for awhile. "Rose please, I need you so bad," she moaned. I grinned and kissed my way down to her wetness.**

**I push two fingers deep inside her as I watched her close her eyes and arch her back. I slowly began to lick at her clit. She screamed as I pumped into her harder and hard. She grabbed a hand full of hair as she had her organism.**

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lol now take a cold show and then review please. Next chapter will be up later… see ya**_


	12. Don't cry

_______________________________(Back at Forks)____________________________

Everyone welcomed Bella back after we explained what happen to the door. Now we were unpacking our thing back into our home in Forks. Alice looked over to us sometimes as we walked in with our boxes.

Something wasn't right.

After we unpacked all of our things I grabbed Alice dragged her into my room. "What's wrong," I asked releasing her.

"I don't know that's the problem. I haven't had any visions in a very long time… I'm scared," she said truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because something or someone is coming and I don't know what it is."

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Cause I need you…"

"You had one of those flashbacks huh?"

"Yeah and this time it was so graphic. Rose I don't know what to do! After five minutes into my honeymoon the flashback hit and then there were no more visions after that…"

I looked into her eyes and could see the fear that was in them. It made me flinch slightly. "Have you told-"

"No I haven't yet but I will soon…I just need sometime to get my thoughts back."

"Alice I'll keep an eye out for anything that looks off," I said giving her a reinsuring smile.

"Don't worry yourself over it yet. I'll be able to tell. Just be safe okay?"

"Alright."

__________________________(Some time in the spring)_________________________

It was a nice day out and Bella and me were taking a walk around the forest. This was the perfect time of the year. She placed her head on my shoulder as we continued to walk.

A few minutes later she froze right in place. I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong," I asked as I watched her hand become covered in ice.

"They're near," was her answer.

"Who?"

"James, Victoria, and Laurent my old clan." She was shaking as she allowed the ice to cover her whole body I moved away from her as I looked around to see if they were any where near.

"How does he know where you are?"

"He's a tracker," She mumbled as she grabbed my hand running toward the house as fast as she could.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice. "Hello?"

"Alice we have trouble coming our way! Ready the family."

"Okay got it…"

I hung up my phone and really wished that we hadn't walked so far away from the house we were practically a state away. As we ran Bella's ice shield gotten thicker. I let go of her hand and ran next to her in full speed.

By the time we made it back to the house I was actually tired. I looked over to Bella and saw she didn't let up her body shield. When we enter the home the whole family was in the living room waiting for us.

Bella began to pace back and forth thinking. "The only ones you'll have to worry about is James and Victoria they're mates and are the best fighters in the clan Laurent might back away before the fight starts."

"There's a but," Edward said rubbing his forearm.

"But they have a few old friends with them three to be exact. I can't tell who they are though."

"That could be a problem," Jasper said standing up and studied the room for a second. "We'll just have to stand together."

"Like always," Esme said smiling but still had the worried look in her eyes.

________________________(An hour later)____________________________________

Our door was kicked in and there stood six vampires with blood red eyes.

"Bella," the one I guessed to be James said softly. "You had me worried dear."

He turned to the group behind him and then sighed. "You even made me have to call up a search team. Hmmm?" He looked over to me then back to Bella and watch how protective she was being. "You found yourself a cute mate well I'm being rude. I'm James and this is my partner Victoria," he said motioning to the tall red head. She flashed a dangerous smile as she looked over us.

"Why are you here," Bella growled.

"To bring you home my dear, just to bring you home."

"I am home!"

"Home?!" He laughed as he looked around the house. "You belong with us free. You know what if you come back to me you'll never have to kill another human ever again."

He looked her in the eyes as his soften a tad. He held his hand out toward her and smiled warmly. "Lets go…together."

"no No NO," Bella growled loudly.

"Okay," he said retracting his hand. "That's why I brought them."

I seconds our house was filled with all six of them they were in the ready stance and so was my family and I. My teeth was bared and my eyes never left them. James smirked as the two unknown vamps stood up and snapped their fingers.

Bella and I looked around the room and saw that Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward were stuck in one place. It wasn't like they were covered in ice it was like they just couldn't move.

And Alice was on the floor unconscious. How the hell…

I felt a hand push me out of the way as a spear of fire was heading towards me. When I looked up I saw that it went right through Bella's heart as she fell to the ground. I stood up and pushed her out the way to make sure she didn't get hurt anymore.

I focused all the energy that I had into making a huge fire ball. James stood straight up as he added two plus two together. "Shit," he sighed as the rather larger fire ball consumed them whole.

My family was released from the now dead vamps power. I was on the floor next to Bella holding her as she slowly became ashes. "Rose," she said in a low rough voice.

"Yes," I said crying softly.

"Don't be sad. Can you promise me this," she asked touching my cheek.

"Why? I won't have you!"

She laughed softly. "You will always have me. Don't let my death be the end of your happiness Beautiful." her body became to shake as she was reaching closer and closer to death.

"I just got you," I sobbed.

"Rosalie Hale we'll meet again. I promise you this," she smiled softly as she said the promise. She placed her hand over where her heart would be. "I promise that we'll meet again you have my word," she smirked.

"When? When I die too?"

"Ha, no a few years down the road babe. Trust me I may not remember you but you'll remember me and hold on to me as if the world was to end. Rose trust me on this we will meet again."

"Okay," I said fighting my tears.

"You can cry tonight but no more after that. Be happy okay?"

"Okay"

I kissed her remembering how her lips felt against mine. How right we felt together. After I pulled away all of her skin slowly began to crack. "I love you forever more Rose."

"I love you too."

And then she turned into dust. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO," I screamed. I grabbed a hand full of dust and held it close to me. Rocking back and forth "NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

I felt Esme pick me up and hold me as I cried. "She not gone," I whispered trying to lie to myself. But it fail miserably as I looked at her dust in my hands. She was gone. "Why me? Why me?"

Esme didn't let me go she just held on tight and rocked me back and forth as she hummed the same song she hummed to me all those years ago…

________________________________________________________________________

_We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness._

________________________________________________________________________

_Don't shed a tear for me_

_Do not shed a tear for me, save all your well of souls,_

_Do not fear for where I am, on cloud, tormented by hot coals._

_And do not dwell on times we shared or all the times apart, Pain you feel because I'm gone banish from your heart._

_And if, when passing, our special place, bring a smile to your face and remember all we had, the good the ugly and the bad._

_For your life, your time on earth, should not be wasted so, forget me in your waking hours and let my memory go._

_But if perchance you should see me walking in your dreams, then come to me and kiss my lips for life's not all it seems._

_And as you cast off your sleepy veil and return to light of day, smile just once at our dream then put me again away._

_And as you leave to go to work and at the bus-top stand, the gentle breeze upon your face is just my loving hand._

_So do not weep or fear the future nor feel that your alone, for my spirits always close as if upon the wind its blown. _

____________________________(The End? Of book one duh lol)____________________

_**A/N: The poem and quote isn't mind and um… that's it for this wonderful part of this amazing story. You guys know the deal 10 reviews and I'll start the next one real soon. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.**_


End file.
